1. Field of the Technology
The field of the technology described in this specification relates to protective guards for home and commercial garbage disposals.
2. Introduction
Garbage disposals 7 are a staple of modern life. Typically one thinks of garbage disposals 7 for the home. But disposals 7 are extensively used in the food industry where great quantities of food must be disposed of quickly. Examples of food industries range from school and restaurant kitchens to food preparation businesses, such as frozen or nonfrozen food manufacturers, butcher shops, and even meat packers where unusable portions of the meat must be disposed.
Disposals 7 generally have a rubber insert in their throats 8A to stop the disposal's contents from being spun out of the throat 8A onto the surrounding area and people. However, throat 8A of a home-user garbage disposal 7 is of a size that allows the insertion of an adult hand.
In retail and industrial food preparation establishments, garbage disposal 7 capacity is larger than those used in the home. Consequently, its throat 8A is larger than that for home use, making the danger of hand insertion even greater.
This hazard is avoided with use of the garbage disposal guard 1 described herein.
In the following description of the embodiments like numerals refer to like elements.